30 SasoDei Hugs
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: For the 30 Hugs community at LiveJournal. Pairing Akasuna Sasori x Deidara. 3. Deidara has a disturbing dream and reminds himself that was then and things like Sasori are now. Horrible summary, I know.DX.
1. Finding you is more important

Document Opened: 03/24/2009, 02:57pm.

Authors Note:

Okay it's 04:00pm now and I made my claim a little after two at the 30 Hugs community so I a just getting a little something ready to post.

Expect a lot of fluff. One of the reasons I love communities like 30 Hugs and 30 Cuddles. Fluff all around.^^. And if you don't know by now, I _always _manage to put something fluffy in my fics. Because I am a sucker for it and like happy endings. I suck like that.;3.

Community: 30 Hugs.

Pairing: Akasuna Sasori and Deidara. So you know, Dei is always uke in my fics and this is no exception. He's to cute to be a seme._.

Theme/Prompt: No.5. Collide.

/////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////

He had to find him: he had to know if he was alright. Even if he was his Danna the forest was _too _quiet. 'Stupid anbu, stupid ambush, un.' He thought concerned while searching the forest disregarding his own injuries.

He could heal himself later but for now finding Sasori came first. It didn't help that it was night and the only light he had was that of the stars.

He had to stop for a moment after his vision blurred and he almost fell from the tree branch he jumped onto. 'Damn it, un.' He wasn't even sure that there were not more anbu laying in wait. And searching for someone quietly at night was not easy. His scope was useless since it had taken some minor damage.

He jumped down from the branch and stumbled a little upon landing, not wanting to take a chance of actually falling out of any of the trees since he doubted he was going to hold up much longer.

The bomber had to lean against the thick tree for a moment and put his left hand over a particularly nasty gash on his right side from where one of the anbu had gotten him with a kunai. To his dismay it was still bleeding and the amount had only slowed a little.

"I hope I find you soon Sasori Danna, un." He said quietly and with what strength he had he shakily pushed himself away from the tree and went onward.

///////////////////

It seemed like an eternity and he knew how strong the puppet master was but that didn't stop him from worrying a little bit. His eyes darted left and right while he kept going.

Hearing some rustling to his left: he turned his head to look and it was only a bird but what surprised him was when he ran into something and fell backwards.

"Brat?" His vision was blurred and he could only barely make-out the red haired male. "Sasori Danna, un?" He questioned. "Were you expecting the anbu?" Sasori replied in a sarcastic tone.

A small smile immediately came to his face as he surprised the puppet master by throwing his arms around the older nin's neck tightly. "Ass, I was actually worried about you, un."

The blond was happy when he felt Sasori's arms encircle his waist and return the gesture.

//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He could tell something wasn't right with the blond since his breathing was a little heavy and he looked down at his hand to see some blood on it and he couldn't bleed unless it was his heart. Last he checked he was fine, a few of his puppets were in need of repair though. "Brat, why didn't you tell me you were injured?" he still kept his hold around his partner.

"It's...nothing, un." Despite his little lie he could feel his consciousness slipping away. "I had..to find..you first, un." He managed to get out between breaths.

Had Sasori not kept his hold around him then he would have hit the ground. For a moment the puppet master was concerned but heard his partner breathing and proceeded to slip one arm behind his knees and had him bridal style in his arms and took off back toward their campsite.

He loved the blond but never expected him to do something so foolish as to go looking for him while being hurt. What could he have done like that? If there were anymore enemies around and he came how he was then it would have only been a problem for the red head since he found himself unintentionally protective of what was his.

Still: he was just relieved that they had managed to survive to see another day. After all; such was their life fated to be. Living one day at a time.

////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////

Authors Note:

Just ignore the crap for an ending. I didn't know how to end it so I just used the first thing that came to mind. DX. I'm tired leave me alone.:p.

Well, thats 1 down and 29 to go!

Finished: 03/24/2009, 07:07pm.


	2. Akatsuki on Ice

Document Opened: 04/05/2009, 08:51am.

Authors Note:

Theme/Prompt No. 11. Ice.

Originally I was going to have Dei be the one with skating problems but let's just say he gets tortured enough in my other stuff so he gets to assist. *ahem* someone else.

I _should _be working on the themes 'Teddy Bear' and getting started on 'Oxygen' but the more I thought about this one the more I _had/wanted _to get it done sooner.

So without further wait, here is Akatsuki on ice.:3.

/////\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////\\\\\\\\\///\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////

"Please, un?" If needed he would use his secret weapon. It worked with Sasori ninety percent of the time and odds were it would work with their spiky haired leader as well. "You know it may not be the worst idea. Everyone has gotten through with some hard missions lately and this could help us all unwind for a bit." The blue haired kunoichi looked at Pein. She really liked their youngest members idea and decided to help him out since Pein could be as stubborn as a mule.

"We are an evil organization, we do not do things like this." The orange haired male was getting slightly frustrated. Deidara had practically barged in a couple of minutes ago and expected him to really agree to such a request? "Fine, Deidara go ahead and use it then." Konan smiled at the young blond who closed his visible eye. Pein's curiosity getting the better of him made the mistake of looking at the teen who opened his eyes again.

'What in the hell is this?' He thought while his right eye twitched. The blue eyed teen was possibly winning and with a puppy dog face no less. His visible blue eye was clearly larger and brighter. He had both arms under his chin and his chin was resting on his fists and the bomber was even pouting slightly. "Please? It'll be fun, un." Konan was probably the only one immune to the face and was holding back her own amusement at her boyfriends facial expression at the Iwa nin;s attempt to convince Pein to agree with him.

"I-I.." He was attempting to find the right words to say when the door burst open yet again to reveal the resident masked ninja. "Oh, did Tobi miss a meeting again?" He asked while stepping in and closing the door behind him.

Deidara turned around to face the much taller ninja completely shutting off the puppy face in the process. After a moment he explained his idea to the masked ninja and figured if more people agreed with him then Leader would have to change his mind.

"Ooh, Tobi thinks it's a great! We should go." Tobi looked at Pein and Konan and Pein just appeared defeated for the moment. "Fine but Deidara, you have to be the one to inform the others. If they do not wish to go then they stay here. You have an hour to inform everyone and be ready to leave." The teen was visibly happy at his newfound victory. "Yeah! You won't regret it, un!" He darted out of the office leaving the other three behind.

"Deidara sempai seems extra energetic today." Tobi blinked as he looked at the door where the teen left. "You two really don't know do you?" Konan looked between Pein and Tobi. "Is Tobi missing something?" Konan put her hands on her hips and sighed. "He'll tell you when he's ready I guess." She started to walk to the door but stopped roughly half-way when Pein spoke. "Where are you going?" She looked over her shoulder at him with a smirk. "I have to go get ready if I don't want to be late." After that the green eyed ninja exited to go to her room.

Pein got up from his desk and followed suit. "Dammit." He cursed not caring that Tobi was right there. "You never know, it could be fun." He grinned underneath his mask.

/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Two hours, three threats of varying degrees and five puppy faces later the Akatsuki were either scattered on the ice of the frozen lake or standing on the snow covered grass beside it. "Well, Dei didn't lie about being a good skater did he?" Konan turned to Pein who merely looked angered. She was about to step onto the ice and join Deidara, Itachi, Kisame and Hidan. Zetsu was busy coaxing Tobi to step onto the frozen water, Sasori was sitting on the grass watching the others, particularly his blond partner and Kakuzu was standing about a foot behind them with his arms crossed and was eying the frozen lake with a mix of curiosity and disdain. He had been done in by a puppy face and Hidan.

/////////\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\

Deidara looked around at the others while gliding on the ice. They heard Konan drag Pein on the ice with a cry of "What in the hell are you doing woman?!" and her laughing as she drug him a little further onto the lake.

Zetsu and Tobi were now on the ice, both shaky seeing as this was a first time for a few of them and he immediately thought of his partner. 'Doesn't look like Kakuzu is out here either, un.' he went to catch up to Hidan.

////////\\\\\\

"Hey, Hidan slow down for a second, un!" The silver haired male stopped and turned around to see his younger friend stop beside him. "What the f*ck is up?"

"I noticed that Sasori Danna and Kakuzu aren't on the ice yet, un." He wanted his Danna to participate too. Everyone was supposed to. That was the point of him dragging them there.

"Good f*cking luck with that, he can be a cranky old bastard." Truthfully he wanted to see his ill-tempered partner on the ice: just to see how he would do. "I've got an idea since I want to get Sasori Danna out here too, un."

"I am f*cking listening." Deidara went over his idea with him and he nodded in agreement. "He's f*cking greedy so it just might work." The two proceeded to the grass were Kakuzu was watching them approach.

//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Hey, Kakuzu, un!" Dei waved for him to come over closer to where they were and warily of the two he did. "What?" He asked gruffly. "We have a f*cking proposition for you." Hidan crossed his arms and looked at his emerald eyed partner.

"I'm already out here what more do you want?" He had no intention of hiding his displeasure at being in the cold when he could have been organizing his money back at the base.

Un-phased Deidara began his proposal. "If I can go over there and get Sasori-Danna on the ice then you have to as well. But if I can't then me and Hidan will go and catch you a bounty next week, un." Kakuzu was thoughtful for a moment since he liked the thought of a freebie. 'It's Sasori, no way in hell would agree to something so ridiculous in the first place. Probably here just to appease the runt.' "Fine. I accept."

"You won't regret it, un." He hurried off before the elder could change his mind. "You do f*cking realize that he will have the red head out there with him in a matter of f*cking minutes right?"

///////\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\

It had not taken him long to reach the red head. "Hey, Sasori Danna why aren't you joining us, un?" He asked innocently. "I am already here that is as far as I go." He had intended to spend the day in his room working on a new puppet, he cursed his inability to tell the blond 'no' in certain areas and mean it.

An idea came to the young bomber and he looked at his boyfriend with a teasing expression. "Since you're from a desert country do you even know how to ice skate Danna, un?" The disgruntled noise the puppet master made was enough of an answer for him.

"Come on, un!" Before the Suna nin knew it; Deidara had grabbed both of his arms and literally pulled him up and onto the ice. The bomber had backed into the red head and made him encircle his arms around the teens waist. "I'll show you, un." He growled in a low tone at the blond who was not even bothered by it. "You are really brave today or really stupid, brat."

"Aw, don't be like that Danna, it's fun, un." He added to it by turning around and pecking the puppet master on the nose before continuing. "Just slide your right foot first in a smooth motion, un."

////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////

"F*cking told you so. Your turn." The two watched as the pair made slow but steady progress: before it looked liked the red head stumbled and caused the two to topple down. Sasori looked pissed but Deidara only laughed a little and soon the two were back up again.

"Are you f*cking coming or what?" He looked at his partner who was visibly displeased at losing and let out a low growl himself.

//////////////////\\\\//////////\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\///\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"See Danna, your getting it, un." They switched and Deidara was skating backwards while holding both of Sasori's hands while the red head got the grasp of moving forward on his own. "Where exactly did you learn to skate so well brat?" He questioned partly out of curiosity and another part to distract himself from the slight embarrassment of his younger partner actually teaching him something.

"Oh, back in Iwa when winter came it froze a couple of the lakes near my village and it was something that everyone just sort of took to, un." That was only a part of it, he was happy he managed to get everyone to come with him today but he had no intention of telling them why.

A few seconds later the blond while still skating backward tripped over something and ended up dragging Sasori down with him. "Ow, what in the hell was that, un?" Sasori had landd on top of him and could see a little of the ice had been melted. "Strange, it looks like a small part of the water was melted.." Taking a quick glance up he spotted the Uchiha nearby looking rather smug about something. "Deidara, how exactly did you get Itachi to join in today?" He asked as he got off of the blond.

"Two threats and a puppy face. Why, un?" He started to put two and two together. His right eye twitched menacingly.

What he would not tell them was the village he used to live in held a special festival on this day every winter for the goddess of Spring, it was only for family, friends and generally loved ones as to bring her warmth for the upcoming farming and harvesting months.

The blond took a glance behind him to see Kakuzu muttering off something to Itachi. "Danna, can you manage on your own for a couple of minutes, un?" Sasori had had enough of the ice for the moment so he was more then relieved to let the blond go extract his revenge.

The others watched in minor amusement as the teen began skating after the two muttering various threats and curses. What he would not tell them was that this was his first year he had any of the aforementioned.

"You better run! I'm going to kick both of your asses, un!"

/////////\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

Yep, Kakuzu asked Itachi to melt a tiny part of the ice to trip both Sasori and Deidara as revenge for losing that . Itachi agreed since he lost to Dei's puppy face.

I just could not shake the image of Deidara going around and using a puppy face on the others, he's to cute for it not to work.:3.

Er, later.^^.

Finished: 04/05/2009,10:06pm.


	3. Dreams of the past

Document Opened: 10/30/2009, 05:15am.

Authors Note:  
Despite some of the themes, none of these will have character death. I don't like it and these are supposed to be a variation of romance/humor/fluff, etc.

Theme/Prompt: No.10. Just a memory.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

In a flash his blue eyes had shot open, however he could only see out of the right eye as a good chunk of bang was currently still covering the left side of his face. Even sleeping on his left side. Then again, the fact he had a light sheen of sweat over his face did little to nothing to help the matter.

He wasn't sure why he had _that_ particular dream. It wasn't the worst time in his life but it came close to it. His frown deepened as the memory of the dream came into mind.

/////////////

_Blood, there was so much of it and the smell coming from the body, or what was left of it, was strong enough to almost make him sick. Some of the man's blood had gotten on him and the damage done had been so bad that the three anbu who came almost immediately after hearing what had happened, were quick to deflect anyone from looking at the sight._

_His blue eye was unable to tear it's steady gaze away from the gorey mess of the man who had wanted to hurt him because he didn't like his art._

_"Come on kid, the Tsuchikage wants to see you." The young blond barely heard the older shinobi and barely made acknowledgement even after he was picked up and taken to see the Tsuchikage, while medical shinobi in containment suits arrived to clean up the mess he had created on accident._

_He was eight at the time and this had been his first kill. It wasn't until he was older did he find out that the man was scared of him for his unique abilities._

//////////////////////////////

He blinked slowly a couple of times. Reminding himself that that was a long time ago and he had made _many_ kills since then.

In fact, a lot of things had improved since back then. That reminded of the more comforting thought that Sasori was still knocked out and the puppet master still had his arms around him.

His frown eased into an soft but weary smile as he snuggled up a little closer to the red head and after letting out a quiet but deep breath, he shut his eyes. After all, that was in the past and now he had more then he did back then.

Again his groggy mind mind drifted back to Sasori, whose chest he was resting his head against, was the present and the future. Stupid dreams like that, he thought, were only just a memory._  
_//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
I actually kinda like it and I'm tired so later.x_X.

Done: 10/30/2009, 06:28am.


End file.
